


get against the wall

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they moved in together in their second year of university to escape even more annoying roommates, they've been alternating between fighting or fucking, or sometimes a combination of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=7001976#cmt7001976)

Kyoutani's back hits the wall with a loud thud and he lets out a soft grunt against Yahaba's lips, before he goes right back to kissing them, biting them, sucking on them. Yahaba is pressing close to him and then closer still, their chests pressed so close that Kyoutani isn't sure whether that's his own racing heartbeat he can feel or Yahaba's.

It's probably both, he thinks hazily, opening his mouth wider, mouthing along Yahaba's jaw. He slides his fingers into Yahaba's soft hair, tugging on it gently, pulling his head backwards, so expose more of his neck.

"Are you going to bite me, Kyoutani?" Yahaba asks, and his voice is shaky just like his breath. He sounds like he's daring Kyoutani to do just that, like he _wants_ it, and Kyoutani isn't one to say no to a request that comes framed like this.

He presses his teeth against the warm skin of Yahaba's neck and bites down hard. Yahaba's breath hitches, his fingers digging into Kyoutani's shoulders, and Kyoutani does it again and again, biting and sucking, until he's leaving an angry red mark behind, too high for Yahaba to hide. He licks his lips as he pulls away, then presses his thumb to it gently.

"Fuck," Yahaba hisses, and Kyoutani can't tell whether it's pain or pleasure. He presses harder anyway. Yahaba slides his hands under Kyoutani's shirt, across his back, pulling them flush against each other again. "Come here."

Kyoutani's cheek still feels bruised from when their earlier fight turned into an angry makeout session, and Yahaba digs his fingers into it as they kiss. Kyoutani holds back his hiss of pain, because he doesn't want to give Yahaba the satisfaction, but he arches into the touch anyway, and that might as well be the same thing.

Yahaba chuckles against Kyoutani's lips. "You're into some weird stuff, Kyoutani."

"Like you can talk," Kyoutani breathes, as Yahaba presses him against the wall again. He rocks his hips a little. "I know you're hard."

Yahaba exhales loudly, his hands going to Kyoutani's hips. He grinds against Kyoutani in reply, slow and deliberate, and it makes Kyoutani's head spin a little. "Yeah? Well, so are you."

This isn't really a new development in their relationship. Ever since they moved in together in their second year of university to escape even more annoying roommates, they've been alternating between fighting or fucking, or sometimes a combination of both. Yahaba might be the most irritating person Kyoutani's ever had the misfortune of dealing with, but he's still better than living with anyone else because at least Kyoutani knows how to deal with him. He's pretty sure Yahaba's said something of the same effect to him, too.

"You started it," Kyoutani mutters, and he's right for once. Yahaba was the one to throw the first punch this time. He doesn't try to think too hard about the fact that this time around, he was the one who kissed Yahaba first.

"Yeah, and you continued it," Yahaba replies, and he's still grinding against Kyoutani, still frustratingly slow. Kyoutani doesn't know how he has the patience for this sort of thing, and he growls under his breath. Yahaba smirks, like he's been waiting for it. "What's the matter? Are you that desperate for more?"

"Fuck you," Kyoutani spits out.

"Do you want to?" Yahaba asks, his lips right against Kyoutani, his breath warm against the sensitive skin. "I'd let you, if that's what you really really want. But we both know that it's really not."

Kyoutani growls louder this time, and he grabs Yahaba by the ass, pulling him closer, grinding against him a little harder. "I'm not going to beg for it, Yahaba."

"Yeah you will," Yahaba says, and Kyoutani hates how confident he sounds; probably because he's right. In the end, Kyoutani always ends up a little too desperate for his own good. He always begs when he wants it too much.

Until then, though, he's going to keep his mouth firmly shut.

Or so he'd like to think.

"I'll be nice to you," Yahaba murmurs, smirking at Kyoutani again and dropping to his knees. "To make up for the mean thing I said earlier."

" _Which one_?" Kyoutani demands, and Yahaba only laughs in reply, undoing the front of Kyoutani's jeans and tugging them down. He wraps his fingers around Kyoutani's cock immediately, licking his lips. Kyoutani laughs a little breathlessly. "And you say _I'm_ desperate for it?"

"You will be," Yahaba replies, grinning at Kyoutani just before swallowing him down.

Kyoutani grunts, pressing his head back against the wall. Yahaba hums at the back of his throat, and Kyoutani's hands go to his hair, fingers tugging hard. Yahaba pulls off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"If you're going to do that, I'm going to stop."

"Sorry, sorry," Kyoutani mutters, loosening his grip. "I won't."

"God, you're _already_ so eager to please," Yahaba hums, and Kyoutani hates the fact that he's right. At least then, Yahaba goes back to sucking him off, and can't talk any more.

In the few months that they've been living with each other, Yahaba's gotten good at this. Kyoutani doesn't really know how much experience he's had beforehand, and doesn't really care to ask. But Yahaba knows Kyoutani now, knows what he likes and how to give it to him.

Unfortunately, it also means that he's gotten really, really good at teasing Kyoutani by stopping just short of what he really wants.

"Yahaba," he growls out impatiently. Yahaba has pulled off Kyoutani's cock and is stroking it as he mouths at Kyoutani balls.

"I know," Yahaba says, sounding incredibly smug. He sucks on one of Kyoutani's balls, just briefly, before pulling away. "Is that what you want?"

"I'm going to punch you," Kyoutani tells him, trying to ignore the way his voice is trembling.

"That's a given," Yahaba replies, and sucks Kyoutani's balls again, pumping his cock. He brings his free hand up to Kyoutani's balls too, fingers slipping just behind them, across his perineum.

Kyoutani yelps, jerking as Yahaba presses down. "Yahaba—I'm gonna—"

"I know," Yahaba replies patiently, like Kyoutani's missing the entire point. "You can, you know."

Kyoutani whines, the back of his head hitting the wall as he tries to hold back, but then Yahaba's fingers press down again and he's coming hard, covering his cock with a hand to catch most of it.

Yahaba kneels there, looking up at him with an incredibly pleased grin.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kyoutani?" Yahaba asks. "Are you ready to beg for it yet?"

With a snarl, Kyoutani pulls Yahaba to his feet and drags him to the bedroom.


End file.
